Vendetta of a Death Angel
by MayrisErin
Summary: Six years after Zidane's return, Zidane is serving Garnet as her personal elite guard. Times are not as good as one would hope as war is stirring in the kingdoms yet again as a result of Queen Brahne's reign. An old enemy and old friends unite, all with different goals in mind. Each intent has a hand in tearing Gaia apart or affixing it in unity.
1. The Arrival

_**A/N: After scripting all the lines individually for Zidane in FFIX, I have realized how much I do not like him with Garnet. The idea is somewhat bothersome… so upon thinking that pairing over, I have found I like a different pairing altogether for Garnet. And definitely a different pairing for Zidane.**_

Queen Garnet Til Alexandros could not stop pacing the large reach of the throne room. There were decisions to make and none of them were at all easy. The peace-loving kingdoms she once knew brewed with heavy tension which could easily spiral into discord with her own kingdom. Not everyone was convinced that the destruction caused by her mother was only her mother's doing and all the backlash was aimed back at her. The daily press was already trying to infiltrate the castle to inquire her of her perspective. Beatrix and Steiner had doubled their rounds to keep nosy writers from wiggling their way into the royal business.

Today there was conference with the Regency of Lindblum as the Burmecians and Cleyrans were unearthing their forgotten conflicts from Brahne's war. Reconstruction had commenced successfully for them as much as it could be done, however, they were forced to live together in the same community. Not only that, but there was an uprising in Treno from an infamous mafia family in which the King's house had something to do with. Ruffians were multiplying in both the nearby kingdoms of Alexandria and Lindblum, heightening the crime rate. Needless to say, the citizens were losing faith in their rulers and factions were starting to split across the two great kingdoms.

A heavy knock on the door from across the hall pulled Garnet's attention from her pace and she turned to see her personal guard leaning in the doorway of the grand room. He wore his metals for the first time in eons, it seemed. Uniformed in obsidian from shoulder to foot while blond hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and glistening blue eyes gazed at her. A smirk curled on his mischievous face.

She smiled and started toward him, and then paused, clearing her throat. "You look… presentable," was the first word that came to mind. Many things had transpired since his return to Alexandria. Things like niceties had to be obeyed. Garnet managed to stifle her abrupt feelings, having been reminded by Beatrix that there was more to loving someone than knowing that they whisked you away and showed you the outside of your own home.

"Your Majesty," he said, offering her a formal salute. The words still felt foreign. Usually he refrained from addressing royalty with their titles. Garnet could tell he was highly uncomfortable with the situation. Though he did not seem to present any discomfort (except for wearing the uniform).

"Elite Officer Tribal," she nodded in return. These niceties were all so strange, but they were necessary today. Diplomacy was of utmost importance for both a representative from Lindblum Regency and a representative from Treno were to arrive. However long the meeting would take, Garnet was unsure.

Though she was hopeful that Uncle Cid would be there, but unsure of how he would handle things. Usually, he had four divisions of militia at his disposal. If he was willing to wage a war against Treno and the Burmecians, she would have no part in it, opting to isolate Alexandria from war's threshold.

"What's on your mind, Dagger?"

The question startled her from her thinking. She glanced up to see the familiar expression on Elite Officer Tribal's face of curiosity. She let the pang of familiarity cut deep, feeling nostalgic of the near-death trips that their travels had merited them.

"There is nothing on my mind," she said, looking past him. She still could not meet his gaze at a lie, despite him being under her command.

He sighed, circling behind her toward a tall window. With his hands behind his back, he looked over her kingdom. His tail swished back and forth in agitation. She wasn't telling him something. Of course, he knew her mind was buzzing with uncertainty like a beehive. But were she to disclose anything, it would be under her terms and she would never be at ease. "Mikoto is coming too," he stated, disclosing his own unease instead. "I haven't seen her in nearly six years…"

"Mikoto? Your sister? Aren't the genomes living with the black mages?" Were the genomes of Terra involved? Worry immediately creased her face. Mikoto visited Zidane after his return to Alexandria, but since then Garnet assumed that she returned to the Black Mage Village.

"Apparently, she became an Ambassador for Esto Gaza. They seem to be having trouble as well. Apparently there was a priest massacre and she believes it may be linked to the sudden rebellion in the surrounding kingdoms of Mist Continent."

"Oh? She relocated to Esto Gaza? How come you did not tell me?" she gave him a stern look that he had become accustomed to ignoring.

As he looked away, he muttered, "It had nothing to do with you… so I didn't see the reason."

She opened her mouth to protest but was instead met with the throne room doors opening, emitting General Beatrix and Captain Steiner who immediately dropped to one knee before Garnet. They were followed in by the aging Doctor Tot who instead gave a humble nod of his head.

"Your Majesty," Beatrix began, lifting her gaze to Queen Garnet. "The Regent of Lindblum and Treno's Ambassador have arrived." There was a pause in her speech as she glanced to Captain Steiner. He returned the unease in her look.

Zidane noted that they both appeared like they had seen ghosts. He took a step forward and spoke in Garnet's stead. "Well… who is it?" he asked, bringing up the ever waiting question that no one else seemed to want to ask. All eyes went to him momentarily before looking to the General and the Captain.

Beatrix averted her gaze and swallowed, looking to the ground before her. "Well, Ambassador Mikoto arrived with them… and it seems that…" She licked her lips. "Well, let us look back on what happened eight years ago…"

"Eight years is quite a while ago, General…" Zidane sighed, scratching his head. He did not want to recall the past. A lot had transpired in those times, more than he wished to relapse upon.

Beatrix's dark gaze fell upon Zidane heavily. "Indeed…" there was a deep tone of bitterness reveled against him.

He rolled his eyes and looked back to the Queen. These moments of disagreement between Beatrix and himself happened so often now that he had learned to ignore them. Whenever he and Garnet had a tiff, Garnet usually left to disclose her feelings to Beatrix and he was left to deal with Rusty jumping down his throat about overstepping his authority to her Majesty.

Captain Steiner rose from his kneeling position and headed for Zidane, who thought, _here it comes…_

Instead, he was greeted with a heavy glare of concern. "Whatever happened when you were crushed by the Iifa tree you must remember!"

_How could I forget…? _he mentally mused with heavy sarcasm. He averted his gaze away. "Look, that's in the past. I don't know how I survived… and what does all of that have to do with now?"

"Oh, don't burden the poor boy with questions he is unfit to answer," came a nonchalant voice from the far side of the room.

At once Beatrix had drawn her blade and was on her feet in an instant. Doctor Tot had moved himself behind the fearsome General and Steiner stepped beside Beatrix, almost at a loss of what he should do. "Not a step closer or I _will_ dismount your head from your shoulders!"

"Now, is that any way to greet a guest? I was invited here, Most Honorable General…" The man entered and took a very flourished bow, raising his head to greet the Queen's welcoming committee with a familiar insidious grin.

Zidane narrowed his eyes, acknowledging the guest which he assumed was the Ambassador of Treno with distaste. He instinctively moved in front of Garnet, pulling out a pair of daggers and flipping them expertly in his hands before pressing them back against his wrists, taking a strong offensive stance.

Beside the guest entered Regent Cid who unexpectedly had been graying more and more since the last visit a few years ago. Beside the regent was a blue-haired young lady with contemptuous blue eyes glaring at the Ambassador of Treno. She stood with dignity, wearing a form-fitting pink dress that fell in layers around her ankles and a forest green traveling cloak that draped over her delicate shoulders. Zidane studied her face quite distinctively, finding her fairly attractive for her body was lithe and almost as a fae. Having studied her, he realized his guard was dropping. He returned his glare—with trouble—back to the Ambassador just as Lady Hilda appeared to stand beside Regent Cid.

Garnet was unable to see and tried to move past Zidane, who held his footing as if he was rooted to the ground beneath him. He gave her a sideways glare that caused her to back down and instead tried to sneak her way behind pillars to get a better look as everyone seemed distracted.

"You are not permitted in this castle, vermin!" Steiner shouted.

Doctor Tot finished cleaning his glasses and blinked several times, finally able to see the Ambassador. He narrowed his gaze and then glanced to Zidane. "So is it possible that we are seeing a ghost? Or has death truly passed him by?"

Garnet, now behind a pillar, quickly shed her long and cumbersome white dress where she now wore a red mage getup, having found that it was easier to get around in than her orange jumpsuit she traveled with as everyone around the globe knew her appearance by now if she wore it. Red Mage officials were harder to discern and also constantly moving about in their travels.

Once freed, she dodged behind as quietly as possible, scaling the wall, as the inset of bricks made good footholds and handholds. She pulled herself up to one of the curtained windows and climbed behind the curtain, setting herself atop the window sill and peeking out toward the floor of the throne room.

Two things were made quite clear from her vantage point:

Firstly, that Zidane had lied to her or not told her about the possibility that his brother was alive.

Secondly, that there was probably more at stake than just a simple war. For the dead did not just suddenly come back for formalities.

Below, she inspected the man who had waged war on her kingdom. His silver hair hung long like she remembered it. He was sporting a black shirt and black leggings beneath a red tabard and black riding boots that reached up to his knees. He wore a pair of glasses which gave him a slight sophisticated look, probably more the reason than his vision being terrible. He had aged well in the last eight years, if he aged at all. He still looked the same and quite possibly hid his age with magic.

"You said you wouldn't ever come back to Alexandria," Zidane growled between clenched teeth.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Such a tempting thing to keep me from… but I have been invited here," he said with a smile, gesturing to a letter, much like the ones that Garnet had sent to Regent Cid.

"We invited a representative from Treno. Not the likes of you!"

"That is correct. You did invite a representative. The Kings chose me. You remember the owners of the auction house—the same family whose house you and your band of thieves—Tantalus, I believe—infiltrated for some secret treasure, correct?"

"Yes. I remember," he grumbled.

"I am here on behalf of Treno, by request of the highest nobles."

"After what you did to Lindblum, Alexandria, Burmecia, Cleyra, and the Iifa Tree, I expected they would sooner hang you. I instructed you to lie low until you were forgotten," Zidane chastised.

"And that I did. I am sure that they have forgotten… if not that, then Treno has certainly forgiven me, what with the amount of money I paid them to do so and the amount of trade I have provided them with. You would be surprised as to how much people will pay for Terran technology. They'll nearly shit themselves just for a taste of that power."

Steiner started to shake. Terran technology… the word rubbed him completely the wrong way. He recalled the Black Mages that this heathen had sold to the Late Queen Brahne.

"So you are doing what you initially started to do!" Zidane shouted. "Using your slimy means to get into positions of power and start to control and overthrow those in your clutches! You've not changed one bit! Still trying to get Brahne act-a-likes to bow to your offers!"

Garnet cringed and pressed herself against the window. That was not something she needed to hear… Recollecting the path her mother had taken made her shake. And then she started to remember. Her mother's airship, the Red Rose… the day Kuja blatantly returned fire on her… her mother's escape pod on the beach next to her bleeding and bruised body… and then the last moments of her mother apologizing… It all came back so vividly. She hadn't noticed she was crying and clutching her head, clawing at her scalp. "No… stop… I don't want to remember this…" she whispered heavily, shaking her head.

"It is unkind to judge someone based on past events, but I can understand your contempt against my actions…" he gave another low bow. "But I do believe there are more important matters to attend." He motioned to the gathering behind him. "If you would… we should pursue the true intent of this meeting. Accept me as I am titled: Ambassador Kuja Tribal of Treno. Now before we lose daylight, where is Her Majesty?" He started looking around the room, trying to spot Queen Garnet. He briefly noted her dress and chuckled quietly. She still had the desire to masquerade as the peasant. His Canary was still as creative as ever.

Garnet blatantly refused to come out. Let the sun die down for all she cared. Her mind was reeling on the past events. Why him? Why not her mother? Didn't her mother also deserve a second chance? Perhaps more than this miscreant.

"Queen Garnet?" Steiner called out, looking about the hall.

Beatrix quickly discovered the dress and looked about. "Your Majesty!" she shouted harshly, almost as an admonition.

Zidane breathed out heavily, growing impatient. Why did she always have to disappear during these crucial times? He wandered the room, giving Kuja a wide berth as they searched.

Eventually, Beatrix called off the hunt, proposing that Garnet could have snuck outside, despite Regent Cid's protests that she would have pulled him aside to at least say hello. Steiner enlisted his knights to keep a sharp watch of the grounds and the halls of the castle, believing that Garnet could be anywhere.

Meanwhile, Doctor Tot escorted the Regency of Lindblum to their rooms where they would be permitted to stay. He quietly, but respectfully guided the Ambassador of Treno to one of the guest rooms as well. Mikoto declined to be shown a room and instead opted to go after her big brother, Zidane.

As the crowd dispersed, she followed him into the hallways as he was patrolling the outside, descending the few steps down to the docks near the moat, catching him in a tight hug from behind. "Zidane!" she exclaimed, happy as ever to see him.

He instinctively held a dagger to her throat and had her against a wall in seconds. She gulped heavily, shaking beneath the weapon. His cold blue eyes lessened slowly in their intensity as she let out a whimper. "Mikoto…" he breathed, slowly pulling the weapon away. And sheathing it.

As it was pulled from her neck, her face reddened. "What Do You Think You're Doing!?" she shrieked.

He took a step back, his eyes widening. "I… Uh…"

"Well?" she placed her hands on her hips. "I come to say hello and you're all up in arms! What are you waiting for? An assassin? Do you think I'm Garrett the Thief? What is going on with you? As long as I've known you—at least from rumors—you're a lecherous skirt-chaser! But here you are attacking me out of term!"

"Mikoto…" he started, his face draining of guilt all-of-a-sudden. "Why is Kuja here…? Wasn't he supposed to stay in Desert Palace?"

"What? Oh… I don't know… I guess… he just up and left…" she said, shrugging and walking toward the edge of the pathway and gazing off into the moat where the stairs led downward into a makeshift dock.

Zidane followed her, grabbing onto her arm and turning her to face him. "What is going on, Mikoto?"

She turned, blue eyes falling on his. "I… honestly have no idea…" She spoke with the old monotonous tone she had when he first met her.

He sighed and threw her arm at her side to which she took a step back to steady herself as he pace around the small jetty. She wondered what could possibly be wrong with him. Had he always been this abrasive and now that he was older it was more prevalent? He had his woman, he had a good position as her personal bodyguard, and he was surrounded by those whom he cared about… what could possibly be the problem? "Are you ill?" she asked.

"What!?" he asked flippantly, turning to face her.

"Are you sick? Because you're acting far outside of your norm lately. Does something hurt?"

The question struck him as if she threw a rock right between his eyes. Did something hurt? He turned his head away and thought the question over. He loved Garnet, didn't he? They had small tender moments, but nothing beyond kissing… He tried to go farther with her, but things just didn't pan out. Either she had lessons or work, or he had training or his elite officer duties.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side. "Do you?"

"I do," he answered softly.

"What hurts then?"

He turned to her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked if something hurt and you just said you do… So what hurts?"

"Oh…" His face flushed with embarrassment. He answered his own question in his head aloud. He did love Garnet… right? He had to confirm this. Because he never felt anything like it… right?

"So what is it?" she pressed.

"I've never felt anything like it…" He mused aloud.

"Like what? Is it your head? Your stomach? Your spleen? Maybe your just frustrated?" she suggested.

"Wait… what!?" he turned and stared at her in flustered confusion.

"Well, what haven't you felt before?"

Curse these aloud musings he made. "Never mind, Mikoto… you should go back inside…"

"Why? Why can't you give me a straight answer!? I just want to help you feel better! Isn't that what you tried to do for everyone else?"

He sighed, massaging his temples. "You are such a PAIN! Inside, before I have you _personally _escorted by one of my men!"

"Yeah? Like you would really do that!"

He looked past her and raised a hand, signaling several hand signs in the air. From above a redhead with an eye patch in similar garb dropped beside him, immediately grabbing onto Mikoto. "Where to?"

"Take her to her room, Blank."

"Aye…" he stated gruffly before dragging the protesting blond inside.

"Zidane! Wait! Why won't you listen!?"

Zidane easily blocked out the noise as Blank obediently dragged her inside. Eventually tiring of her struggling, he apologized before scooping her over his shoulder and carrying her the rest of the way, glancing back at Zidane momentarily before disappearing behind the castle doors.

Alone again, the elite official leaned against the wall, thinking. Why did he disobey his request? What was Kuja thinking? It was better to let Mist Continent alone. What was he after? His mind circulated to Garnet. He wanted to hold her… but his mind begged for comfort. There was too much to try and understand. He drew his daggers and turned in a spiral motion, attacking the stone wall behind him which crumbled from the striking point to the top where it sat unsupported. Breathing harshly, he flipped the blades and stashed them back in their black sheathes.

Was Mikoto right? Was he losing it? He turned swiftly to face the moat. "I just don't know…"


	2. The Finest Cuisine

_**A/N: It has been a while since I updated anything. Many apologies as my life is never at rest be it from family or financial things. My so-called muse likes to taunt me, the little imp. I think if I have a muse, it is in the shape of a mischievous fae considering it likes to hide when I seek it. Perhaps I have dreamed of it once or twice. It seems kind, but also very tricky. When we work together it seems we can both create quite a plot, if I say so myself. But inspiration is fickle. At times I have a large plan drawn out from start to finish. At others, the plan may be drawn out, but tends to wind on different, unknown paths. This is never really a bad thing since I enjoy the path that my muse takes me. An example of it running away was my DtD story. I had a plot from start to finish, but it changed so abruptly that it was nothing how I imagined it. In the end, I had the same result, but a very different path.**_

_**Lately, I have been playing Warhammer 40k and I am stuck with two-week intervals where I have nothing to do but plot and manage my FFIX voice over project. So between the two, I have a lot of 'what ifs' running through my mind. Especially since I want to explore what happened if Regent Cid sent a different group to kidnap Garnet. Or what if Garnet really did go to Burmecia instead of heading back to Alexandria. Would she have partially avoided her fate, but pressed forward in unwinding the secrets of her mother's evil plot? What if this and that? It is a never-ending cycle everyone faces in everything, moreso in times of regret, remorse or nostalgia. I tire of trying the 'what if' game in my own life… Too much has transpired down a rickety path of perdition and isolation. I had plans and desire to mend things with my parents; things I know now can never mend. We are all too different. I am stronger and more independent. I have also found someone I love and probably will do my best to be his best as I hope he feels for me. As much as I write about love I cannot understand, I am actually terrified of the subject. But maybe writing about it can dispel the fear of placing my trust in someone else. Love is not what I had hoped it to be. It is a fellowship between two people, devoted to the protection and well-being of both parties. It is also a tax break, as my friend and fellow roommate Kazi would say. In any case, I should not postpone the continuation of this story. Forgive my rambles and enjoy the ride~**_

Mikoto did not sleep a wink that night. She instead stared out the window of her room, gazing into the starry night until the pinpricks of light faded to the great rise of the sun. She wiped the tears crusted on her face and cursed aloud. Although having no sleep, she was more than used to staying awake for weeks and thus was wide awake. She remembered feeling similarly to when she conducted research apathetically for Garland. Day and night, numbers and equations. She could build a person with the mere makeup of numbers. This habit filled her mind thoroughly. The input of twelve electrons made magnesium, one of the minor essential elements necessary for human life. She stared at the ceiling, recalling each elemental component and the necessary amount needed for the creation of man.

She turned on her side, observing the room from a sidelong view. Red carpets covered a cobblestone floor. Matching drapes flowed down the wall, covering another window. The walls were painted with abstract particles. Possibly flowers. She recalled Black Mage No. 288 telling her that they were roses. Something she discovered that smelled and looked enjoyable. No. 288 taught her many things during her stay. She learned of botany and construction of simple huts. She learned how to tie a lean-to and flourish it further with simple structures so that it would serve as a proper house. He taught her of hunting and how to care for her brethren. She gathered all the knowledge she could, filling her mind with substance that could be presented by work and labor. As she stared blankly at the nightstand, she recalled things that made her feel an emotion called happiness. He explained all emotions to her. Happiness was something she felt best. It was also something she had to work at, but the result was definitely worth it.

A light knock on the door sounded and she rose, sitting up in bed. "You may enter," she said politely, running her hands through her messy blond hair.

A young woman with rosy cheeks and sharp green eyes entered carefully. She wore a white coif over her head, hiding her hair. "Ambassador Mikoto?" she called out in a shaky voice.

Mikoto stood. "Yes?" She carefully made her way over to the door.

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't need to get up yet! I am here to inform you that day has broken and breakfast will be served in the dining hall in about thirty minutes."

"Oh, well, thank you," Mikoto said with a light curtsey. The girl nodded and hastened away.

As soon as she was gone, Mikoto headed to a washroom and started the daily routine, wondering all the while what today would bring. She wanted to feel happy that both of her brethren were here today, but a feeling of dread greatly overshadowed that feeling. It was the same feeling when No. 288 'stopped', rather he passed on. She would not isolate him from the same fate that normal humans had to face and eventually her as well.

Her things had been taken to this room upon her arrival to Alexandria Castle yesterday. She looked through her trunk and pulled out a long winter dress. Sighing, she realized how comfortably warm it was here. Wearing something like this would have been acceptable in Esto Gaza… but now it seemed unnecessary and quite cumbersome as to the weight.

She searched deeper, knowing she did pack something in case of warm weather. Her hands brushed the soft feel of a blouse and leggings. Though it was improper where she was from to wear leggings, she disregarded that fact and many did not seem to question it. She pulled the articles and soon garbed herself in a pair of black leggings and a bright pink blouse which she secured to her torso with a black waist cincher. She then completed the ensemble with a skirt cut high in the front and hung low in the back, much like what Kuja used to wear. It gradually went from an intense pink at the waist to a pastel at the ankles. She belted it shut at the front and pulled on a pair of white boots that went up to her knees. It wasn't ideal for conversation, but at least it was cooler than what the priestesses initially packed.

After confirming her appearance and brushing the tangles out of her long, blond hair which she let hang down her back to her waist, she headed out to the dining hall, asking for help from a knight named Weimar who was more than willing to offer assistance. His eyes seemed to incline downward toward her bust. She leaned down several times, trying to recapture his gaze before he finally finished giving her directions.

On her way to breakfast, she passed by Regent Cid fussing with the blue hair of the girl who had accompanied him. "There, now your horn is hidden," he said, grinning as broadly as his mustache.

Hilda sighed. "My little froggy-woggy, if Eiko doesn't want her horn hidden, you shouldn't force her to hide it."

The Regent looked to his wife with a sudden frown, making his mustache and mouth look asymmetrical. "But what if that monster recognizes her?"

"Dear, he won't hurt her. I'll turn him into a hedgehog pie if he does. Or maybe even an oglop and then you can squish him," she said with a warm smile which caused Regent Cid to shudder. He remembered being an oglop… and how fragile he became. His wife was frightening and she didn't even know it.

"It's fine. Mother. Father." Eiko said, looking between the two. "I am not afraid of Kuja. In fact, I remember that defense move you taught me, father. The good ol' clock to the jaw." She raised her delicately balled fist and showed him. "See?" she grinned widely. "If he cares so much about who I am, then he should be afraid of me. I have powers he cannot even imagine. Not only can I summon amazing Eidolons, but I can also pack a pretty hard punch. Not to mention, I am absolutely gorgeous! He'll be too baffled to even think, much less hurt me." She spun once in the black dress she wore this morning. It was similar to the pink one, but a little less formal. Upon completing the spin, she tripped in her black heels, reeling toward the balcony rail. "Ah!" Regent Cid and Hilda both tried to rush forward to catch her, gasping in surprise.

Expecting a hard landing against the metal rail, she felt a firm hand at her waist and another slide beneath her back, pulling her upright. She slowly opened one green eye and was met with a curtain of blond hair brushing her chin and cheeks. She stared into two blue eyes which felt almost as cold as ice. At once, she recognized her lifelong crush as he set her back down on her feet.

With that, he relinquished his hold and walked down the stairs toward the dining hall, leaving Eiko flustered in the hallway. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. That had to be him, right? He looked so upset. Was there something on his mind? He used to be so carefree. What happened?

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder, distracting her thoughts. "Eiko…" she began softly. "Let us go downstairs."

Eiko gave an absent nod and followed her parents downstairs, her thoughts very distracted from the encounter. She soon forgot her thoughts about that nasty man who attempted to extract the Eidolons from her.

That very man spent time preparing for today's events. He looked himself over in the full-sized mirror of his suite. He straightened the tabard and flattened a disobedient strand of hair, turning seventy degrees to his left to examine his right side. Two medals lined the lapel of his black shirt, hanging over the left side of the tabard.

One of the medals bore his personal emblem that he used to represent Desert Palace. It was a triangle made up of purple and red patterns surrounded by a black circle with white splotches running along the triangle. Three spires poked outside the circle, marking the angles of the triangle.

The second medal was the King family crest of Treno. As a merchant in trade, he never knew that the King family would prosper him so well. Being an ex-warlord had its diplomatic advantages especially when he kept his honesty at all times. But now he had to be the voice of the nobles.

He straightened in the mirror, looking himself over. He would have to talk his way around getting attention drawn away from Treno. He was tempted to rehash Brahne's reign to Garnet just to drop her guard. He shook his head slowly, brushing back his long, silver hair over his shoulder. He had to remember his position. Now was not too different than before, sans the fact that his current employer was by far smarter than Brahne. Not to mention, had a great deal more of experience and manpower than that of Lindblum and Alexandria combined, quite possibly within their own person.

He ran a hand through his hair. This kingdom might be his if he played his role carefully. Peace was but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past, after all. He needn't fear anything. He was sure Queen Garnet was feeling this sudden crush. The burden of ruling a kingdom and then the weight of the world upon her young, naïve shoulders. She would break easy enough and it seemed that his darling brother Zidane had done so little to assist his precious queen.

With a slow, steady stride, he exited the room, having heard earlier that breakfast was being served downstairs in the dining hall. He easily remembered the path, having lived in this gothic structure for the span of a year before the true intention of his plan unfolded. Though that plot was exploited, he still managed to cause the fall of three kingdoms. With this he was sure to have every sentient creature bowing to him. That certainly would show Garland what he thought of him.

As he entered the dining hall, his eyes scanned the puppets of his design. Each face familiar. Each face an enemy, just as before. He eyed his main threat and flashed him a smile.

Regent Cid spotted Kuja enter the room with a flourish, eyeing the company seated at the long table. Regent Cid sat beside Garnet who was at the head, as this was her castle and she was the highest in command. His wife sat beside him while Eiko sat on the other side of her. As Kuja caught Regent Cid's eye and the smile, he responded with a half-hearted grimace.

Mikoto looked to Zidane who had not changed his expression from a sharp grimace, directed right at Kuja. She couldn't understand why he was so upset at Kuja. Sure, it was surprising to see that he was selected as the Ambassador of Treno, but it wasn't impossible. She had known Kuja was alive when he contacted her with a letter to speak with her at Desert Palace two years ago. She recalled the conversation clearly, as it was 'recorded' in her memory.

_They stood in the elaborate hall of Desert Palace. Large windows reflected tinted light from all angles, mottling the usual marble floor with color. Mikoto had donned one of her long, elaborate coats. White fur flowed down the front in a trim along the garment. She had put her hair up in a braided bun as it grew long enough to do so. Kuja wore his own elaborate apparel, having selected a red robe that flowed over his slender figure like satin. Several banners of gold and red flowed over like ribbons, brushing the floor softly._

"_You escaped the Iifa Tree," Mikoto observed calmly. "How?"_

"_That is of little importance… it was our dear brother that assisted me in escaping the clutches of death."_

_Mikoto took a hesitant step forward. "S-So… it really is you…"_

_He gave her a devilish grin._

"_So… what do you plan on doing then? Are you going to stay here? Are you going to go see everyone?"_

"_Who would want to see a murderer, Mikoto?" he asked, flipping a strand of his hair over his shoulder. When she did not respond, he continued. "I have been instructed by Zidane to stay here until the past has died." He walked to the edge of the hall. "But the past never dies… does it?" He closed his eyes, feeling what little heat radiated through the window drape over his eyes. "When do you think it would be safe to leave? When has the past died? I died in an instant… and then I came back. How is it that life can be so transient? Yet history can last millennia? Why is it the will to those of the human race to remember one spectator as opposed to a thousand heroes? The will of hatred is endless, but the will of forgiveness is limited. Was this the price of second chance? To live enslaved, to die free and then to live again in shame?" He turned to face her, having paced the span of the walkway as he spoke._

_Mikoto averted her gaze, unsure of what to say or what to do. She merely listened. After all, what could one do in a situation such as this especially when she heard of his short temper despite having changed since his return from the Iifa Tree._

_There was a silence and then he let out a sigh. "Esto Gaza has adopted you, so I have heard."_

_She nodded once. "That is correct. I am working as a merchant in trade. They give their goods to me to sell in other locations… since I am one of the few that knows how to man a boat," she added with a shrug._

"_You sail on your own?" He sounded surprised which confused Mikoto._

"_Of course. How else would I transport the goods to other towns? Not to mention arrive here upon your invitation…" she stated, cocking her head to one side._

"_You have so much freedom. If I could sail once outside my boundaries—"_

"_What would you do?" she interrupted him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_If you could go anywhere on Gaia… what would you do? Where would you go? What would you seek?"_

_He thought for a moment and a sickening grin spread over his face. He didn't say a word, but the gears in his head were turning, turning in a way not too different than before, but elaboration adorned his forethought._

Mikoto stared at her relative who had the same expression since that time. The half-lidded eyes and the overconfident smirk. He seemed bored as breakfast dishes were brought out: meats, fruits, breads and all manner of entrees. Even things covered in rich chocolates and sugars. Most of the guests handled those delicacies sparingly. Sausages and eggs were passed around the table by the servants who bowed graciously.

Chit-chat was spared from the ever-present tension of the room. It was only when individuals started dismissing themselves that Doctor Tot explained that they would meet in the conference room upstairs.

As the seats emptied, Zidane remained a little longer after Garnet departed. He wanted a moment to speak to his brother alone, but he had to guard the princess at all costs even if he felt like watching Kuja took priority.

Mikoto waited as Kuja and her were the last at the table. He smiled, leaning back and feeling the fullness from the well-prepared meal. "They speak truth when they say Alexandrian meals are the best in the land," Kuja said casually.

Mikoto bit the inside of her lip, trying to approach her questions in a roundabout way. Of course, roundaboutness was something she was not well-versed for. "You… never answered my question…"

"Question? My dear sister, I do not believe you pitched an inquiry to me. We just finished a meal together and not once did you open your mouth but to ingest morsels."

Her gaze turned stoic for a moment as frustration filled her to apathy. "Kuja. You did not answer what your intentions were if you could roam free. Say that this is the end of your probation. What do you plan to do?"

He smiled, giving Mikoto his half-lidded gaze. "Plan? I am simply here as an ambassador for Treno. Nothing more, dear sister. For now, I follow the prerogative that the Kings have given me. I am sure as an ambassador yourself, you understand the rights and responsibilities of such a title. Now come, dear sister," he said, standing and stretching. "We have a meeting where we are expected."

Mikoto glared at him. Who was he to tell her how to go about her duties? He seemed amused by her sudden flare in anger and walked nonchalantly out of the dining hall. She followed him at a distance, fearful that she might bring divine justice down upon his head by the order of Esto Gaza. She hadn't realized she was stomping the whole way to the meeting room until two servants cleared her way with great haste, pressing their backs against the wall and still seeming fearful that they wouldn't escape the lashes of her wrath.

She took several deep breaths before continuing onward, holding her head high. As she entered, she wanted to walk back out. In fact, it seemed that Doctor Tot, Beatrix and Steiner had gotten into an argument with Regent Cid. Kuja seemed nonchalant the entire time and Garnet seemed to be missing in action.

Lady Hilda sidled beside Mikoto with a serene smile. "This is what they call politics… without the proper parties, that is… Garnet has disappeared and Zidane chased after her."

Mikoto rounded her gaze to the Lady Regent. "What… exactly happened?"

"Hmm?" she turned her gentle eyes on the young girl. "That is hard to say… then again, who knows? This isn't the first time I've seen my husband riled up and I'm sure it won't be the last…"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Mikoto tilted her head to the side.

"There's a saying, Ambassador Esto Gaza. It is called Que sera sera. What will be shall be." Hilda giggled, covering her mouth politely.

"I don't think I have ever heard that saying."

"If there is to be war, then there will be war. It is not the best option, but it is one nonetheless. Sometimes when men are allowed to clash steel, their thoughts become clearer… or that's what I'd like to believe anyway." Hilda stared off knowingly, seeming to not be all there.

"Lady Hilda… my brother… Kuja… didn't he abduct you?"

She turned with a small smile. "Well, yes. He did. But he was kind and merely spoke a great deal of his plans."

Plans! Oh, what a wonder! Maybe she knew. Mikoto turned fully to face her and carefully gripped her shoulders. Hilda winced and Mikoto loosened her grip. "Tell me. You must! What was he planning!?" she whispered harshly, desperately.

Hilda stared in confusion, her eyes almost crossed to look at Mikoto. "Well, nothing all that elaborate. Just how he sought to tear down Garland to obtain his freedom. But that's really all. He did mention my niece a few times, but nothing too terrible. Something about eidolons…"

"Eidolons?" Mikoto gasped and looked immediately back to the table. The arguing grew louder and even more incomprehensible. She stomped over and slammed her hand on the table, making everyone except Beatrix jump. "Where is Garnet!?" she demanded.

Beatrix looked to Steiner who looked to Tot who glanced at Cid and then Eiko in the corner who was eyeing them all with distaste. Glances were exchanged and then returned to Mikoto. "Well?" she demanded, shooting a glare at Kuja who had shut his eyes halfway through the 'meeting'. "This is hardly the time! The Queen is missing! This is the last time I play peacemaker today! Find the Queen!" Hesitation fell upon the group. "NOW!" she shrieked, turning and stomping out. As she left through the hallway, she shook her head, clutching it and leaning against a pillar. All these outbursts were unhealthy… Why was she so… over reactive lately?

Beatrix rounded her troops first while Steiner assembled his Pluto misfits. Doctor Tot inquired the scholars of the library if Garnet possibly escaped for some quiet time.

Princess Eiko waited as everyone departed. She glared at Kuja who leaned back. There was a smug grin on his face. She felt anger boil in her gut and then stood. "This is all your fault! Coming here unannounced!" she shouted, running over and raising her hand to slap him. Even with his eyes closed, he snatched her hand out of the air as if it were a butterfly. He opened his eyes and examined the frailty of her fingers. "My… such a fine… young lady you've turned into, Princess Carol." His eyes looked over her lavishly. "But…" He stood and in one smooth motion had a hand on the small of her back, leaning her back and running a hand over her delicate face. "A lady need not submit to violence," he whispered lightly in her ear, his breath brushing her skin, causing her to shudder.

Her face flushed and she moved his hand away and pushed him from her, landing on her side in the process. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, but it came out as a shrill whisper.

"I am hurt. You move to strike me and I catch you before you lose your footing," he placed a hand mournfully over his chest. "Do you wonder why you cannot capture the one you pine for? Is it because you're nothing but a selfish brute?"

"Brute?" She stood, her face paling. Did Zidane not like her because she was such a tomboy? Or was it because she wasn't as much of a lady as she proclaimed? "But… I'm… not a brute… am I?" she added the last bit quietly.

Kuja approached slowly. "How long has he been with Garnet? Years? Six is it? Perhaps seven or eight? You're not even between Cupid's crosshairs."

Eiko blinked and then shook her head. Her feelings were not important. "I… I told Dagger that if she wanted to be with him, I wouldn't interfere! If they're happy together…" she hesitated and then bit her lip. "Oh! This isn't the time!" With quick footsteps, she was gone.

Kuja stood alone in the meeting room and leaned against a wall. He placed a finger to his lips in thought. How simple this was. Let them all stir in discomfort and they would shift their own chaos and demise. Simple. His reputation had them squirming. All of them. He just had to exploit each and every one of their feelings… "Too easy," he sighed and flipped his hair back. He brandished two gems in his hands. "Bahamut, my old friend… Welcome home to your master," he smiled to the crimson stone which shimmered in reply.


	3. Diplomacy

**_A/N: Chapter 3 is up! I've been working on a strategy for this fanfiction and as it comes to fruition, I suppose I should thank my boyfriend Baed for his help in getting me a battle strategy that is pretty original in my opinion. In any case, let the chaos ensue!_**

**_~Mayris_**

It wasn't unnatural to find Garnet outside the castle walls. That would have rung true if she was somewhere within Alexandria itself. In the guise of a red mage, it was now in the range of possibilities that she could be anywhere. In these times, she had learned to be more covert with her escapades as the Bandit master was sure to spot her like a tilted picture frame in a gallery. Unfortunately, he had followed her out this time, at least until she got to the docks where she expertly evaded him and dove into a barrel full of gysahl pickles. The experience wasn't too new, but it certainly had been a while since she was in this predicament. Fortunately, Zidane was unaware of this trick and turned back with a huff, chasing her phantom back through the streets.

Finally alone, she took the chance to change, pulling herself out of the barrel and diving into a small crevice in the wall alongside a stone house. She hushed as she heard a woman's voice, loud and irritable coming from the window.

"It's been seven days since you've been home and all I smell on you is ale and perfume! It's disgusting! I'm finished putting up with your unpleasant smell and dirty habits! The least you could when you return home is bathe! And more than once! You've dirtied the entire tub of water! I can barely tell you're even lying in there!"

A slushing noise was heard and Garnet nearly dodged an entire bucket of black water as the irritable woman threw its contents from the second story window. Garnet managed to shield herself with her white dress, now splotched with black tarred water. Some flecks got on her face which she immediately tried to wipe away and only managed to smear the substance.

Yuck!

She hefted her heavy dress over to the jetty's edge and hauled it over, watching the heavy ornamented garment sink slowly to the bottom. Pulling the hood over her face, she started on the knot of one of the boats. If she could get to the other side of the lake, she could quickly use the train to get to North Gate and then venture to South Gate. If she was to find answers any time soon, it would probably lie in Treno.

It took a bit of effort, but soon the boat was in a deeper part of a lake where she could board. A light feeling overtook her senses, but she focused intently on the water's edge at the far end of the deep. Now was not a time to lose her head over something so trivial. She'd reconciled her past years ago and it wasn't about to grip her to a close now.

The tiny boat sailed its way over the waters carefully, treading over the shadows of flying gulls that whipped through the wind, turning and spinning, soaring and diving. Eventually, the gulls navigated their path, heading over Alexandria while a lone gull made its way to the looming castle, its shadow casting onto one of the window panes obstructed by sheets of burgundy curtains. It rested its webby feet atop a rounded spire, peering in at the meeting between the three elitists.

Zidane, Beatrix and Steiner regrouped back in the conference room, all three with the same news but different places.

After trading stories, the three of them tried to delegate a new plan, pulling out a map of the city and drawing posts for each group. Zidane felt that Blank should have been in attendance, but did not feel the need to bring up his concern. These tactics were better followed by the redhead. Zidane was used to 'winging it', as they say. He didn't like elaborate plans and setups, but he was good at catching his balance if a plan fell through.

In the background, Regent Cid paced in front of a portrait of King Alexandros. "Where would she go?" he puzzled. "The safest place is here. Why leave at such a delicate time?" He looked hopefully to Hilda, wondering if she had all the answers.

Lady Lindblum gave him a pained smile accompanied by a nod. "I don't know, dear. If I knew what she was thinking, I would have tried talking to her this morning."

"She's not of sound mind," Zidane concluded.

"I beg your pardon!" Beatrix straightened, giving him a dark look of contempt. "Watch your tongue! It may be the noose for you if you make a decree of something so out of term!"

"No, really. Think about it. Her kingdom is on the brink of war and what does she do? Run. She's _abandoned_ her kingdom. Doesn't that sound at all like treason?"

"The Queen? Treason!?" Steiner's face visibly reddened at the mention from this peasant's lips.

"Hear me out, would ya?" he placed a hand on his hips.

The two of them hushed, but did not relinquish their glares.

"In a time of imminent war with all parties present, the Queen of Alexandria goes missing. Why? Isn't that a surrender? Maybe she doesn't want the position."

"That's not like her at all!" Beatrix defended, taking a step forward. "Garnet is the kind of woman to strike things at the source. She has a great sense of foresight and planning!"

Zidane could not dispute this. She planned to escape on a theater ship sent to capture her and had even further intentions to ask Regent Cid for reinforcements to stop the dark threat of Brahne and Kuja.

"So you're saying that she's not just gallivanting?" he sighed.

Steiner stood, bumping Zidane in the chest with his heavy armor. "Her Majesty isn't the type to take things like this lightly! You of all people should know! Maybe you're the one losing it! They say that war can make a man's head spin. Careful, or it might just spin off your shoulders!"

Silenced by the potential threat, the room quieted. Hilda's smiled had vanished and she made her way out at this point. Regent Cid made himself have the composition to stay.

The general, captain, and elite guard made plans for an impenetrable unit to stand guard over all known exits and entrances of Alexandria. It was an idea sound enough that all three could agree. Despite that, Cid wondered why they hadn't considered that Garnet wasn't in hiding in Alexandria, but had left the kingdom altogether. It wasn't like her to hide. He sighed. This sounded like a job for his troops. He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill close, starting a letter to the first ground fleet to be on the alert. Finishing the letter, he sought Hilda. With her magic, she could have the letter delivered immediately. But the trouble was, finding his wife when she liberally left. Castle Alexandria wasn't as large, but the layout certainly was different than that of Lindblum. He would have to suffice with wandering a different blueprint.

He entered the hall just above the entrance to the castle. Mikoto had planted herself along the railing, staring down intently at something on the bottom floor. Cid wondered, but did not want to ask; there were more important tasks to be done.

Mikoto dragged her gaze from the library entrance where Kuja sat reading up on Alexandrian literature to Regent Cid who disappeared into the starboard kitchens. She let out a sigh, returning to her thoughts. What was that man up to? She wondered, looking back to Kuja. As if to throw her from her current train of thought, Kuja looked up from the book and gave her a smile. She returned a glare, trying to penetrate his mind, feeling static rise around her as she directed the spell at him, only to have it deflected by a sharp barrier which sent her back into the wall behind her. She felt something crack and let out a sharp yell, feeling her shoulder dislocate. The sharpness shot through to her head as her muscles tensed from the sudden change.

She opened her mouth and let out a moan. Obviously, Kuja hadn't just been sitting around looking kingly in his home… he'd been working, strengthening his weaknesses. The cogs in her head turned and she realized that she could use this instant as an attack, despite her being the provoker. No one had to know what she did to provoke an attack from him. There was physical damage to her and not a scratch on him. They'd believe her instantly.

But she didn't want to bring that heaviness down on her brother. And with the way he was smirking into the book he currently read, it was possible he wanted her to rile up everyone else. No, she would wait longer. However, her shoulder was in bad condition and needed fixing. It was the most unpleasant thing to do, but she would probably have to do it herself… She wished for one of the priestesses back home… it would have been easier.

She left back to her room to complete the task, pulling herself from the wall with utmost discomfort. Her thoughts stayed upon wonder if a duel initiated between her and Kuja how would she fair in the outcome? To her knowledge, magic was not the tool to use. She wondered if Weimar, that knight from this morning was willing to teach her some sword techniques if he wasn't busy.

Evidently, the knights had been stationed all around Alexandria, checking every face of every man and woman in search of possible leads of Garnet's whereabouts. Each lead obtained led to one of two places. A dead end or the distance at which Zidane had chased.

The search was making everyone uneasy: from the soldiers, to the royals, to the citizens of this beautiful land. Chilly distrust loomed between citizen and soldier as demands became more urgent.

Two days and no sign of the queen warranted an outside search and decree to nearby towns of Dali and even Treno. Regent Cid took a moment during debriefing to inform everyone that he alerted Lindblum two days ago, seeing that this event didn't bode well to begin with. This information led to a chastisement from the old regent.

"You should have thought about this from the start. If I know my niece, she's out to find out what's going on. The closest one to any theory on that matter was your general!" he shouted, wiping spittle from his mustache. Leaning back in the chair, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Kuja and Eiko were also present for this 'congregation'; both on opposite sides of the room. Eiko was looking longingly at Zidane, lost in her own thoughts despite the issue at hand.

The Ambassador of Treno was intent on making sure his nails were clean. There was little need for input on this matter. Even so, he put in a possibility. "Perhaps she left for Treno."

There was a heavy silence that followed; the absolute heavy slam of obviousness that seemed to whack everyone squarely between the eyes. And it had to come from a highly undesirable source.

After nothing was said for a moment, Zidane stood, stretching. "Well, I'm going to pay a visit to Treno then."

"Wait a second!" came the unmistakably enraged voice of Steiner. "What makes you think you're the right one to go to Treno!?"

"Because I'm her personal bodyguard!"

"Who says you won't kidnap her again, you filthy thief!"

"Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you just let it go! I'm not in Tantalus anymore! I even switched my alliance to Alexandria five years ago! Can't you just accept that I'm the most fitted one to search for Her Highness!?"

Voices rose as their infamous arguments began; Steiner chastising Zidane for his starless heritage while Zidane attacked the captain's incompetency. A thought crossed his mind as he watched Steiner make a jab at his past antics: weren't things different five years ago? Didn't Steiner actually respect him?

As they argued on and on, the tension stiffening the air to suffocating levels, Beatrix glared indiscreetly at Kuja. His calmness through all of this fighting; it was atrocious. How could he remain unfazed by the missing queen? It put her values into question. Who cares which of them went to search for Garnet? She'd rather Her Majesty was found with all due haste.

Stepping forward, she ripped her gaze from Kuja and slammed her calloused hands harshly on the wooden table. "ENOUGH!" she bellowed, letting loose her fighting spirit to freeze them all in their words. Eiko jumped from the sound as a chill ran down her back. She couldn't keep a small yelp from escaping her lips. Doctor Tot froze, a cup of tea shaking in his hands as his glasses fell from his face. Regent Cid let out a small, startled noise, but attempted to cover it up with the clearing of his throat, making a gesture to agree with Beatrix's sudden interruption.

Once all eyes were focused on her—it took a strained moment for both Zidane and Steiner to lower their matching glares and look to the General—she pulled her hands from the table, a small crack upon the shining, polished surface, and straightened her posture. "Now before all of you make fools of yourselves and go on about needless topics, I am ordering ALL OF YOU to search for Garnet!" Her eyes rounded the room, meeting each face. "No one is to sleep, no one is to eat, no one is to go home to bathe themselves UNLESS they make some USEFUL effort to locate Her Majesty! Do I Make Myself Clear?"

Silence. Most of it was from the effect the power of her voice had. Eiko winced at the last five words, each one grating harshly to her young ears. Beside her, Lady Hilda showed no signs of alarm. Her eyes were closed and she appeared calm. She was used to the ranting of her husband to his sometimes incompetent knights. And even more ranting about his engineers.

Zidane and Steiner both glanced at each other, silently agreeing to bury their contempt until this fiasco had bypassed them. Then there would be blood.

Slowly, one by one, the terms were agreed. A lot of "Yes, Ma'am's" and "At Once, Captain Beatrix's" were heard from the room. Eventually, the last person was met with an affirmative agreement.

"Then it's decided," she stated, taking a seat. "Delegate your plans, present them to me for confirmation and then you may have your bread, water, and warm beds!" She crossed her arms, waiting for them to shuffle away, knowing that in such a small space, too much tension might arise and the same events might take place.

She noted that Steiner and Zidane left at least five minutes between each other, Steiner leaving first under the scrutiny of the Elite.

Once the room began to empty, all that was left was Lady Hilda, Eiko, Ambassador Mikoto, and Ambassador Kuja.

Eiko approached the General with a somber expression. "E-excuse me… G-General Beatrix," she started, carefully stepping forward.

"Yes?" she said firmly, forgetting that her mindset was still in that of a soldier.

The young girl gulped. "I… I umm… noticed that you didn't ask me to partake in the search…"

The General's expression softened. "Oh," she said, somewhat startled. "Well that is because I'm not requiring Her Highness to undertake such a task on her own." The answer was accompanied with a nod.

"I understand…" she said, hanging her head.

Lady Hilda placed one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We don't have as many connections as the others, Eiko. We're not expected to do much but cheer the others on."

"Oh," she expressed, jumping a little. "That's great then!" She suddenly had an expression as bright as the sun. "That means that I can help!"

Confusion obstructed Lady Hilda's face. "Wh-what do you mean, Eiko?"

"I'm a summoner. I have all the connections I'll need. Just like Garnet, we're from the same tribe! We can connect through our Eidolons!"

Upon hearing the word, Kuja's ear twitched and he listened carefully as Eiko relayed the past encounter with Alexander. An insidious smirk played upon his lips.

"Even so, if I can somehow sense her, then I can ask for Mog to help me find her!" she grinned widely.

Beatrix bowed her head as if satisfied. "If you wish to do so, My Lady," she said meeting her gaze again. "Indeed that would be most helpful."

_If Garnet still had her Eidolons,_ Kuja thought maliciously.

Mikoto smiled to Eiko and then her smile faded abruptly as she looked to Kuja. Why was he so happy about Eiko being able to locate Garnet? She concluded to keep a strong watch on him at all times. He caught her glare and a sharp ache echoed through her shoulder from today's previous injury. _Is he threatening me,_ she wondered, watching him more intently.

He gave an enigmatic stare, inclining his head to one side in wonder of his new 'toy'. They had a limitless stare-off before he finally moved his gaze to the General. "I shall depart now and usher in my means to locate Garnet." He waited, wondering if Beatrix would question him. After a bit of silent scrutiny, she nodded. "Very well. Use whatever means you must, but do not harm Her Majesty," was her only order, much to his surprise.

Mikoto opened her mouth, stepping forward to protest. "But… General Beatrix," she finally said, alarm stiffening her posture.

Beatrix slowly met Mikoto's gaze. "You have something against him helping us search?"

"No, not at all, but…" she looked up at Kuja, his head inclined indignantly at the sudden outburst. "Well, I was wondering if I may go with him." She moved a hand behind her back, feeling embarrassed for interrupting. She slowly looped her middle finger over her index, something a friend had taught her. Crossing one's fingers during a time of tension might help to lessen that tension.

"But of course," Kuja said bowing deeply, one hand over the symbol of his red tabard. "If the lady wishes to accompany me, who am I to deny her presence?"

Beatrix narrowed her eyes between the two. "I suppose that is acceptable. I expect reports by this evening on your progress."

Kuja smiled devilishly to Mikoto, his blue eyes taunting her. "It shall be done," he said, eyes unmoving.

The hair on Mikoto's neck stood on end. The sudden focus on her felt nearly crushing. Nothing could bode well from this 'alliance'. And the smile he gave her was both warming and chilling—more the latter.

The two exited the room shortly after Eiko left with her surrogate mother. Eiko had decided to climb the tower of the castle for a location point to communicate with Garnet. Lady Hilda went to find her husband and try to calm down the anger she knew was boiling over by now.

Mikoto and Kuja stepped into a deserted hallway. She stopped and waited for Kuja to pass her. "Wait," she stated, the request coming out a little hesitantly.

Obediently, he waited, glancing over his shoulder. "What is it, dear sister?" he asked in too sweet of a tone, something Mikoto didn't catch for her lack of understanding in sarcasm.

"About earlier today," she began. "Why did you attack me?"

"You were interrupting my thoughts." He turned to face her. "I wouldn't want a poor rosebud like you to have nightmares from my base thought."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Nightmares? What makes you think I'm so fragile? Or are your thoughts just full of darkness?"

He cast her an amused look. "Let us not get wrapped up in conversation, my dear. We have orders to adhere." He led the way out of the hall and the castle, walking ahead. "We'll travel my way," he told her, leaving little room for argument.


	4. Bloodline Bloodlust

_**A/N: Steadily updating. If any of the character seem poorly portrayed, I ask that someone let me know. I'm always a little nervous on any character that's not Kuja. Not to say I portray Kuja well, but I like the way I portray him. Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**_

_**Cheers!**_

Darkness had fallen over the placid lake and Garnet now drifted steadily across its silk smooth surface. She leaned back, checking the stars. Only one moon was visible in its phase of fullness. The other was unseen. Red glowed in the sky from the enigmatic sphere. The lake reflected the blazon warmth of its luster.

Its beauty pulled Garnet into a daze and her hand loosened around a crumpled leaflet of paper. The sound of it uncurling drew her attention. She pulled the page open and reread the letter she'd received the night before.

_My Canary,_

_I am currently aware of your confusion and even more so of your hesitance. I promise you sincere answers. We cannot speak here in the castle because my words must fall upon your ears only. I am aware that you are hesitant to hear the words of such a sinister man as myself, but I am truly in search for repentance. I have some things that once belonged to your mother that I believe you should possess. _

_Also, I believe I owe you a true explanation of the events that transpired between us. My full understanding reaches to you as I ask you of this dangerous task in meeting me in Treno alone. I have known you as one to seek answers even if it calls for dire means. But I know that my explanation will not be taken lightly by that man you call your bodyguard nor by your knights. To excuse them would be declaring that I mean you harm in which I do not._

_Heed my request to the mark and I promise you an explanation, your mother's belongings, and my full allegiance to your people._

_Of Sincerest Regards,_

_Kuja_

It was a wonder that he managed to get this note to her without anyone noticing. She wanted to believe he was true to his word, but she still left armed, a rapier secured to her side.

The boat jolted as it hit dry land, startling Garnet from her thoughts. Quickly stuffing the letter into her jacket pocket, she disembarked and found, to her convenience, one of the castle's horses not too far off from her location. Its coat was as smooth and dark as obsidian. It had been laden with supplies and even saddled.

Garnet looked around, but found no one nearby; the fields were open with vacancy. A small note was stashed between the saddle and the blanket it rested on. She carefully pulled the note from its place and opened it to read the contents.

_Thought this would help_

_ ~K_

She shuddered at his knowledge and placed the note with the other in her pocket. Why was he leaving her with a trail of convenience? Shaking her head, she decided there were more pressing things for her focus.

Mounting the steed, she noted the direction of Treno and galloped away. Since the disappearance of the Mist, there was less fear for fiends in the wilderness. But bandits and rebel factions littered the grassy plains instead. Sometimes they warred one with another, but sometimes they joined forces, stirring unease within the kingdoms. The Alexandrian knights had done well in defending their borders, but she'd heard cries for assistance, especially from Dali and smaller towns of similar circumstance, to defend against the raids. It was just another thing to stack on the tension between provinces.

Tall towers were the first sign that Treno was near. They poked out above the city's wall, lighted with fiery lanterns. Red flags billowed from their spires. Garnet noticed the King's family crest on one side, but froze when it revealed Kuja's symbol on the other.

Forgiveness, he said. It merited him a position as high as an ambassador. But it seemed like he was revered here as highly as the most powerful family in Treno. She had never met the Kings. But she did wonder how Kuja knew them as well as he did.

Beside the gate stood a stable hand who beckoned her over when she approached. The horse obediently followed the sight of carrots in the boy's hand. Garnet looked down from beneath the tall mage hat. "I'm to meet Treno's Ambassador here.

"Ah, so you're Dagger, yes?" he asked, taking the reins from her and leading the horse to the stables.

With a single nod, she answered and could do little once he had the reins. As he led her and her horse into the stables, he paused and offered her a hand down. Graciously, she placed her hand in his and climbed from the steed.

In the candlelit lanterns of the stables, she noted his short caramel hair and dark eyes, bearing a resemblance to hers. "I'll take care of your horse from here," he promised. She opened her mouth to ask when Kuja would arrive, but was interrupted at the sound of a clearing throat in the doorway.

A tall man with darker brown hair bowed a white gloved hand over his chest and sporting an ivory dress coat with tails waited at the exit. "Miss Dagger," he called after gathering her attention. "I shall escort you to the Kings house."

"The auction house?"

"All the same," he confirmed. "Come now, I can show you where you may stay until our Ambassador returns."

Without making a nod or even any gesture that she understood, she stepped forward, hoping her disguise was sound. Treno was no place for a princess; she'd learned that on her first visit.

As they left the stables, a carriage awaited them just outside. Relieved to not be forced to walk among thieves, she graciously climbed inside as her escort held the door open.

The two took seats within the vacant carriage and her escort closed the door. Garnet remembered this man as the auctioneer of the auction house, but she didn't know him by name.

With a small jolt, the carriage started off up the road. Haughty nobles and fidgety thieves alike parted for the carriage, both parties eyeing the vehicle enviously. Garnet felt strange in such a contraption. It had been a long time since she rode in a carriage. The last she recalled was with her father before his parting. Since then she found exploring the kingdom more excitable with her own feet.

"I see you've come armed," the Auctioneer observed. He glanced over to her through a tired gaze. He rested his chin on his gloved knuckles. Observation made, he turned his gaze back to the window.

Sitting across from him, Garnet had her hands knitted together over her lap. She was glad for the large brimmed hat and its ability to hide her unease. "I have." Keep things short, she told herself. No need to answer every question with her heightened suspicion still rising.

The last two days had tried her willpower. Suddenly getting a letter from her mother's murderer and dealing with the warring parties in her castle. She felt like an orphan in a madhouse. Zidane was losing it and she was well aware of his behavior towards Mikoto. They used to be so close and the sudden change in his temperament worried her. Not to mention everyone seemed high strung over the appearance of a once dead man.

Thinking back on the events, everyone seemed so startled and angry. Maybe he had something decent to say. He even invited her to talk in private without the interruption of said parties. There was only one unaffected person in the castle and she was the victim of a kidnapping that occurred with the same dead man everyone seemed afraid of. Perhaps there was some sound reasoning within him.

She silently lamented over the loss of her parents, especially during such a delicate time between her kingdom and the others. I must not focus on my weaknesses and focus my attention on being Queen of Alexandria, she told herself internally.

The carriage pulled to a halt before the dead end at the auction house. The Auctioneer exited the carriage and held his hand out waiting for Garnet who slowly surrendered her hand so he could lead her over the wooden steps onto the cobblestone path.

The Auction house had changed in size since her last visit in that there was a second wing added on the east end. Soldiers patrolled the outside and Garnet could imagine that internal security had also risen.

After leaving the carriage, the Auctioneer led the way into the large, gaudy parlor. Garnet took note of recent renovations including a small café behind the auctioneer stand, a training hall left of the main room, and a large set of double doors to the right. The room was packed with the usual bidders and even some new faces. Armored fighters trained on makeshift dummies and sparred with their comrades in the training hall. One thing she was grateful for was that the stench of the room had improved. It no longer smelled of rotting wood and soiled benches from incontinent guests. The air was freshened with a smell of cloves and ginger. She considered the café made a difference in scent.

While the Auctioneer led her to the double doors on the left, she noted the menu beside the service window of the café, noting dishes served in Conde Petie and Lindblum. It also had one of Alexandrian's specialties. How this auction house obtained the recipe was beyond her. Normally the chef never wrote down his concoctions and kept them secret in his head unless possible poisoning became a possibility.

The Auctioneer pulled a key from his sleeve and placed it in the door, turning it forty-five degrees counterclockwise, two-hundred twenty-five degrees clockwise, and another forty-five degrees counterclockwise before a mechanical weight shifted in the upper quadrant of the door. A small set of chimes played from a stationary music box beside the door before the Auctioneer pulled the key from the door and placed it back into his sleeve. The chimes hummed a familiar tune and Garnet found herself in a daze and only collected herself when they were beyond the first door and another was being opened, issuing a stream of warm, white light that flooded her vision.

She pulled her arm up to block the sudden rays of light and shielded her eyes. Small shadows glanced over her white sleeve. Pulling her arm away, she took in the beauteous sight of an aviary. White bodied birds with glistening feathers soared the tall room. Trees and flowers sprinkled the grassy islands surrounded by a paved marble path leading. Marble steps led up to a roofed white gazebo where a small fountain spread water into streams through open canals that led to small ponds below.

Behind the gazebo was another set of stairs that led to a larger hall containing different sets of doors. This was where the Auctioneer led her. Once in the hall, he beckoned her to a set of doors at the left side of the hall. These doors required no key. "The Ambassador had these rooms prepared for your arrival to Treno. He wishes you a pleasant stay until his return," he bowed.

Hesitating in the doorway, Garnet glanced inside to see a fully furnished bedroom. Unlike the aviary, the color of the sheets and furniture was almost obsidian black. There was a door on the opposite side of the rooms she assumed was a washroom. The walls were painted a rich red and there was a singular large window that overlooked the city below.

Once in the room, the Auctioneer closed the door behind her. She could hear his footsteps recede as he left and waited until they weren't audible to relieve herself of the red coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. She reached into its pocket and pulled the notes, taking them to a table beside the window and rereading them again.

A true explanation…

Honesty seemed to be a forte of his, or so he proclaimed. Her heart pounded with trepidation, anxious to the return of the ambassador, but also fearful of being alone with him. He revealed his intentions openly, yet she knew him to hide things behind a honeyed tongue.

To bide her time, Garnet wandered the aviary, deciding to get acquainted to her new living quarters and planning an escape in case things got out of hand.

_**Alexandria**_

Fatigued guards rested against the stone walls outside the conference room where Steiner and Beatrix had a mental faceoff of theories. Their voices were steadily rising past need for strained hearing. The Knights of Pluto had spent the entirety of their resources scouring the streets for Her Majesty and came to the same conclusion of a dead end or the place where Zidane last spotted her. No trace of evidence or any clues. It seemed like any possible witnesses knew next to nothing of the chase, her whereabouts or even the fact that she was missing.

Beatrix's squad came to the exact conclusions. It was as if the queen merely vanished without a trace. Most of the soldiers even started looking along the outskirts of the city for evidence. Nothing so far had been reported.

Dusk was beginning to fall when the purple-haired girl arrived, accompanied by Hilda with her arms around the girl's shoulders. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her head leveled to the ground. Hilda hadn't said much on the way back, having witness the failed cry for Garnet.

Once within earshot of Beatrix and Steiner's argument, the young summoner buried her face in her hands and fled from the hall. Hilda reached a hand to catch her, but reconsidered and composed herself, closing her eyes to not show too much worry, deciding it best to put on a face so as to not worry her husband.

Smiling to one of the knights, she politely asked the whereabouts of her husband. And to her dismay, she learned he was with Beatrix and Steiner. Unable, or rather unwilling to interrupt their conference, she wandered to the library, desiring to unwind after the events with Eiko.

Mikoto was the only occupant aside from the scholars. Earlier that day, she and Kuja did a brief sky to ground search from dragons. He called off the search, but it seemed like he merely took a joyride as opposed to searching for the queen. Since then, Mikoto had her suspicions of his activities, but took it to a different source despite him saying they'd continue the search later that evening.

She sat at a desk in the far corner of the room, surrounded by large tomes on either side of a pile of open books. From the looks of it, she appeared to be studying Gaian history associated with nobles and noble houses.

Hilda didn't need to inquire to know what she was researching. Kuja's lineage was not on this planet, but he assumed the role of a noble. It had to take more than tongue wagging and profit to put him in his position comfortably. Mikoto was seeking a loophole to overthrow his position as ambassador. Hilda smiled sadly, knowing that his position was legal if he was truly appointed by Treno to represent the nobles as an ambassador. Although he was restricted—unless he provided proof of birthright—from claiming the title of a noble, Brahne may have forged paperwork to hasten production of the Black Mages by issuing him rights over Dali which would put him at a higher rank than his fellow nobles.

Mikoto learned that nobility wasn't only by blood on this world and it could be appointed through heroism and great services to the kingdom. Education proved worthy of nobility as well. Unfortunately, she knew Kuja possessed knowledge and provided a great service to Queen Brahne during her reign. One thing she could look for was proof of evidence in documentation.

As far as she knew, every citizen of Alexandria, Lindblum, and other surrounding areas were required to fill out a form indicating personal information of birth, bloodline, and social rank. To obtain access to the archive, you had to be given special permission by the King or Queen, a regent, or the next highest ranking official.

Being that Treno was in the midpoint between borders of Alexandria and Lindblum, but under the jurisdiction of Alexandria, she would have to ask Garnet unless a regent was elected during her absence. As far as she knew, the Alexandrian archive resided in the lower levels of the castle.

If she could get her hands on that document, she could determine whether Kuja obtained his power lawfully or not.

There was little time before Kuja would act again and she would rather prevent his next move with a lawful decree that stripped him of his power as a diplomatic force in Treno.

Whether or not Garnet was here, she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. Standing from her station, she left the library in a rush, leaving the workspace cluttered with an angry scholar yelling after her and then grumbling to himself when she did not heed his command to clean her workspace.

As she entered the large hall near the castle entrance, she was stopped abruptly by a slender arm before her face, joined to delicate fingers. Startled by the sudden appearance of the person to her left, she took a step back and her eyes rounded on the poised figure of Kuja, his eyes closed and a smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

Expecting him to invite her to the search once more, she straightened and asked, "Is it time already?"

At the question, he opened his enticing eyes which found their mark on the prey before him. He inclined his head slightly to the right and asked, "What exactly do you mean, Mikoto?" Slowly he dropped his arm and focused the entirety of his attention on her, daring her to speak.

His tone was heavily layered with sarcasm and threat. If she hadn't studied human interactions at Esto Gaza involving heresy and disturbers of the peace, she wouldn't have caught the subtle hint that he was toying with her. She felt the air grow heavy around her, causing her to tense and prepare a mental barrier against attack, believing he was preparing a spell. "I mean that we're to continue the hunt for Queen Garnet," she said firmly, using her priestly tone as if admonishing a child.

His eyebrow twitched. He didn't take that tone kindly. "We are," he smiled icily.

"Now?" she asked, taking a step back, hoping she could have a chance to leave and gather her coat. It would be cold in the chilly night air. Even so, she was cold now when his voice and demeanor froze the air around her.

She swallowed, hiding a shiver. Maybe the temperature was dropping a few degrees. He took a step forward to match her step back. "Not now."

"When?" she asked, noticing to her dismay that the question came out as a whisper.

He was grinning now, showing his teeth. Mikoto focused on his whitened canines, remembering that most feral beasts used canines to tear apart their prey and consume their life energy. Was he going to attack her now in the open? Slay her with his magic or crush the life out of her with his teeth? He was a genome, like her, but he went rogue, lashed out against his creator and brought war on a small planet similar to theirs. Was he going to crush the world again with her in it? Did he want to be the last genome on this world as proof that he'd conquered it and quashed all related blood from existence?

He watched her with amusement, seeing fear flicker over this small blond girl. His successor to Garland's scheme. "When your part in this act comes to a close," he answered.

"Comes to a close?" She understood the way he spoke; having studied what reading material was available in Esto Gaza. "Do you intend to upstage my role?" she asked, pressing with a question related to his study.

"Upstage? No. Silence? In a way," he said, the smirk vanishing from his face and subjecting her to the venom of his gaze. "You're trying to pull my power from beneath me. That's what you're built to do. It isn't hard to see, my dear." He walked around her, blatantly standing between her and the staircase toward the guest quarters. "Might I suggest a little more discretion? Or rather, if you're going to be that boisterous about your intentions, I'd expect a challenge to be issued." He stared her down, letting his gaze tear away her confidence. "What was it you were planning, Mikoto?" He said, draping a hand over his forehead and closing his eyes. "The pile of books you left in the open for anyone to read even over your delicate shoulders held topics mostly related to power." He opened a single eye and smirked. "I remember. Nobility. Bloodlines. Lawful inheritance. Knighthood. Servitude. Things that would put me in a position of authority…" He moved his hand from his head and ran his fingers through a gathering of her disheveled hair that had fallen from the braided bun, bringing the lengthy golden strand to his nostrils. He smiled at the smell of lavender and his eyes fell to their lidded gaze. "You shouldn't doubt for a second that I wouldn't be lawful about my means of attaining the role of Ambassador over Treno. In fact," he began, running a finger over her cheek and dragging it under her chin, placing his thumb beneath her lips, "I do wonder, my sweet competition, how did a naïve trollop like you attain your rights in rank?"

He watched with wonderment as her face changed to confusion as the question turned on her. Of all things to have happen, the accusation fell over her. A glint of guilt passed her gaze as she turned her head away, pulling from his hand.

This he would not allow, spotting the change in her temperament. Jerking her chin back to look at him, he placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her ear to his lips, feeling her tense under the strong hold of his clutch. "What dark secrets are you hiding, my dear Mikoto? My dear sister… perhaps you are an evil seed as I?" He couldn't contain the delectable excitement of seeing her discomfort, knowing dark deeds stained her conscience.

Fear fluttered in her stomach. His proximity weakening her limbs as the air seemed to become thicker around them. Was this coercion? She couldn't remember the meaning, but it felt like he had leverage over her. Leverage she willingly gave him by means of involuntary action.

Mikoto had blocked out recollection of her rise to power. But the smell of heavy incense, the taste of cold steel, her heart rushing icy blood through her chest, the sight of crimson muck covering her once white hands gripping the cold steel; the image freezing air in her lungs. She was sure she'd erased this. Sure she'd tapped into the right coding to delete the painful and beautiful rush of that night when she claimed her title.

Kuja could read her. She was breaking under the guilt he spotted. Finally he had a way of bending her. "My dear sister," he said pulling away. "I believe we shall continue our search tomorrow." She was released and the sight of him walking away made everything feel like nothing happened at all. The hall became once again empty aside from its original occupant.

When the doors to the outside shut closed, Mikoto let out a heavy, disheartened sigh and dropped to her knees, hand over her face, feeling a cold sweat over her fingers. "The things that make up a genome…" she whispered under her breath.

After a long pause, she said, "A soul… a soul…"


	5. Containing the Dissent

Morning drifted quietly into the dark room in small streams of sunlight. They draped gently over the Queen's cheek and fell over her closed eyelids. The warmth caused her to shift, drawing herself closer to its source. As she slowly awoke, she opened her eyes to the red guest room. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't at home and another to remember where she was.

Treno. The Kings Auction house. Guest room. Outside the Aviary. Fortunately she remembered that she came here of her own volition. Sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes, stifling a yawn. She had removed her boots and pulled her hair down before turning in, falling asleep beneath the window, disregarding the bed entirely. Her waist cincher lay over the untouched blankets.

Standing from her seat, she made her way to the washroom and cleaned up. When she returned, she found a dresser filled with outfits tailored to her size. At first she was skeptical, but remembered that Kuja had witnessed a few of her fittings in Alexandria during his service to her mother. It wasn't too strange for him to have these procured, but it was odd that he remembered her size to the 't'.

She donned a green dress with gold leafing on the bottom and pulled her hair into a half-ponytail. She put on a light bit of makeup like usual and wore a pair of gold heeled shoes.

She left the room and was met by a servant who bowed low. "Good Morning, Miss Dagger!" the young man greeted cheerfully. He had blond hair that glistened in the sunlight. Dagger curtsied, feeling at ease that they used her nickname. "Ambassador Treno has returned and is waiting for you in the den with morning tea."

When he mentioned that Kuja had returned, she drew in a sharp breath that was almost audible. "That's wonderful," she answered, her polite instincts kicking in at the right moment. "Please lead the way."

The walk seemed to take an eternity through winding hallways and passing doors. They came to a stop before a pair of white double doors with a silver border. As the servant reached for the silver handles, she felt her heart pounding quickly and heavily. She would be alone with him, she assumed, but this could not be ignored. If he had information pertaining to her mother and something that was part of her inheritance, it was her right to claim.

The door opened to a light blue room with lavender curtains and a dainty white table with two chairs. A porcelain tea set was laid out in over the table and a plate of pastries beside it. The servant motioned her inside with a low bow, waiting patiently for her entrance.

In one of the chairs was a man dressed in a white tabard drawn closed with a silver tassled belt. The insignia of Treno was across his chest in silver thread embroidery, almost invisible against the white.

Dagger blinked uneasily as his gaze met hers. Blue eyes scrutinized hers, making her feel that he sensed every superstition she had of him.

The door closed behind her and she jumped at the sound of the subtle click in the stillness. Kuja motioned to the empty seat across from him. It took a moment before Dagger stepped forward, each placement of her feet feeling important as she moved. Eventually she lowered herself into the chair beside him, her eyes never leaving his form. She watched as his half-lidded gaze fell to the kettle as he poured them both a cup of tea and sipped his nonchalantly.

Silenced passed between the two and Dagger did not partake of the drink he offered. Not yet. Poison wasn't a new concept to her and she didn't want to make a mistake of trust. Again, not yet. "I received your letter," she stated and almost immediately regretted saying it.

"I assumed as such," he said with a smirk of amusement.

Of course he would. "What I mean is, I appreciate your invitation. And the fact that you wish to keep this discrete. I'm sure that my... bodyguard... would have been against any such action of me speaking with you at all."

He smiled and swirled the contents of his cup before sipping lightly. "That, he would. And I am delighted you made this decision."

"Then about my mother-" she started, the impatience, unease and distaste boiling over in her mind and manifesting as impatience. She stopped herself and sighed, looking down to her hands tightly gripping the dress. She consciously released her skirt and relaxed her hands in her lap. "You mentioned an explanation."

Smiling, he placed the cup on its saucer and leaned back in the chair, turning his full attention to her. "I did. And an explanation you shall have. But first, I have something of hers that is rightfully yours. It was something your father gave her before his passing."

"Why do you have it!?" she shouted, jerking forward in her chair, rage filling her now amber eyes. She gripped the arms of the chair, her fingers numbing and knuckles whitening.

He moved a strand of hair from his eyes. "She was at her wit's end when I met with her the first time. A traveling merchant learns to read his clients and I could see the desperation for justice in her. It was unfair that he was taken at such a time in her life." Looking away, Dagger resisted the urge to spit, her disgust leveling his ego. "I sought to fill that desire for justice. I gave her a weapon to exact revenge on the ones who stole her mate from her."

"Stole? You're saying he was assassinated!? Why? He was the kindest, loving man on Gaia! Who would want to kill him?" Dagger's ears burned at the volume of her voice, rage slicing the calm collectiveness of Kuja.

"There's a bounty for everyone. Especially those in power. It's called anarchy, canary. I thought you understood this on your first venture here to Treno. Trust is a crossed finger. An open eye in the night. A destructive secret. An assassin over a dinner table. It is a fallacy. Your father fell to an assassin. I can understand why it was hidden from you. You thought it was illness and it may have been an extra factor. Surely he was losing his strength, but why? A man of his age was in his prime. Perhaps your staff wasn't as trusting as you would like to think. For example, he was one that preferred women to be safe and not get involved in affairs pertaining to war. Your mother promoted a female army against his better judgment. when I found the culprit, I too was surprised, but for your sake, I will not reveal them to you."

"Are they still there?" Dagger's face reddened, her vision hazing from unhindered rage.

He smiled assuringly. "They are."

"Who?" The one responsible for her family's dissent was alive and well, living off the meat of the Alexandrian House. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

He shook his head, the smile now taunting her. "No, no. That's not information for you," he admonished, wagging a finger at her.

"It is!" she pounded her fist on the table, the tea sloshing in both their cups and the kettle. "The murderer of my father resides in my castle! You will tell me so I may have them beheaded!"

He looked to her and admired the heavy aura of anger she presented. Almost as beautiful and enticing as the time she assaulted her kingdom with Bahamut. Her eyes had almost completely phased from their dark brown to a bright amber. "You shall do no such thing whilst you hold conference at your kingdom," he told her calmly, bringing the cup to his lips.

Resistance. She felt fire burn in her gut and smacked the cup from his hands. He expected this and looked up to her eyebrow raised. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"It's all a lie, isn't it?" she declared. "You're trying to rile me up! Just like you did with my mother!"

He tilted his head to the side and thought about it. "I could be. But it's hard to ignore gossip this enlightening while patrolling the hallways. Make no mistake, your father's death was no accident, and it wasn't just an ordinary illness. Once you piece the puzzle together, it was an obvious conclusion. And quite the ploy when you think about it."

Ploy? This meant it was probably a close ally or friend. Whom could she trust? Everyone in the castle suddenly appeared like a monster in her mind. But she had to remember this was coming from the man who turned against his creator. But this new insight took over her thoughts, her perceptions and made her feel like a small child.

Her chin quivered and she drew in a deep breath at the feeling of hot tears lining her cheeks. Drawing back to her chair, she pressed her hands against her face, unable to stop. Her shoulders shuddered with each breath and tears streamed over her arms and fell against the dress.

Kuja closed his eyes and listened, pulling a blue jeweled necklace surrounded by the open jaws of a golden dragon head from a box on a nearby table. "Garnet," he called softly. She looked up, her amber eyes snapping to him as she tried to dry her face. Holding out the necklace, he said, "This was what your mother gave to me after I promised justice. She asked me to return it to her so she could focus on her vengeance. That time never came and I had to stop her from obliterating me in the process."

Reaching to the necklace, Garnet observed its charm and narrowed her eyes. This was something her mother did in fact wear a few days before her father's death. "She must have really trusted you."

"And as a merchant, I was a man of my word."

She nodded, enamored by the final gift from her father to her mother. "It's beautiful..." she sighed. "My mother wore it until his death... it probably reminded her of him and was too much to bear."

"Do you know how he died?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

She blinked a few times and looked to him, intrigued. "I was told he passed peacefully 0in his sleep."

He shook his head, a regretful smile on his face. "Not so, Your Majesty. It was anything but peaceful." Resting his cheek on his hand, he explained the details of her father's death, unwilling to stop and talking over her when she begged him to stop, filling her mind with grotesque images of his painful passing from what Brahne told him.

Dagger clutched her ears, letting out a scream. "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" she begged, curling up against the door. When he started with the description, she threw the necklace on the table and ran for the door, realizing it was locked and wouldn't budge. Since then she huddled against it, cupping her ears shut, but unable to keep his voice from her as he raised in volume.

When finished, he took the necklace, walked over slowly and lifted her face to his view. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears glittered her face and her hair was a mess from muffling the sound. He knelt before her, unclasping the necklace and securing it around her neck, lifting her hair just from the nape to connect the metal bits. He took her wrists and pulled her hands from her ears. "You needed the truth. It's what I promised. Also..." He moved in close to her ear,

_"Be thou bound, summoner. May thy Eidolons cease to heed your plea. May tidal winds of chaos rule your mind, and storms of rage guide your actions. Thou malfactress. O' heretic, feel the bane of thy sin. Enslaver of poor souls bound to purgatory. Thy sin be removed, dark one. Thy Eidolons shant hear or answer thy bidding."_

Fear should have froze her in place. Instead, she felt a lightness; a heaviness removed from her mind. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulder. With a triumphant smile, he lifted her into his arms, placed a hand on the door and passed through it with her.

She looked up at him dazedly as he walked her to the guest room. When he spoke, her pain drifted to a distant island in her mind. Maybe it was shock. It felt different when she watched her mother pass.

He set her atop the black blankets and pulled her heels from her feet, placing them on the floor beside the bed. Looking down to her, he smiled and leaned in to look more clearly at her face. Her eyes had a dullness to them. She was barely conscious. This had been so easy for him. Now she really would sleep one thousand years.

"Sleep well, My Canary," he whispered, planting a light kiss over her lips.


End file.
